Pıєrrσt Ѕpıcє
by mayura sakatomo 1
Summary: Len ha hecho de su vida un mar de mujeres, aun a pesar de eso Miku le quiere y no desea verle sufrir. ¿Podrán sus sentimientos ser correspondidos? no soy buena con los summarys u uU pliss entren y lean!


**¶ıєrrσt Ѕp!cє**

Disclaimer: los personajes y canciones que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad.

–diálogos –

_Narraciones Personales_

"pensamientos concretos"

**Recuerdos**

Summary: Len ha hecho de su vida un mar de mujeres, aun a pesar de eso Miku le quiere y no desea verle sufrir. ¿Podrán sus sentimientos ser correspondidos?

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Vuelta<strong>

Por un Juego de Niños

* * *

><p><em>Porque ese día me sentía aburrida,<em>

_Fue que los conocí._

–**oigan ¿por qué están tan solos? – pregunto una pequeña de siete años a unos rubios.**

–**es que nadie quiere jugar con nosotros – respondió con la cabeza gacha la niña mientras apretaba la idéntica mano de su hermano.**

–**Dicen que es molesto jugar con personas iguales – hablo en voz baja el niño.**

_Cuando los vi solos en esos columpios, pensé "¡oh! Ellos deben estar aburridos también"_

–**mmmm.. Bueno a mi no me importaría jugar con ambos – dijo con voz despreocupada la niña de las coletas.**

**Los pequeños rubios levantaron la vista de sus pies, y miraron con gran sorpresa a la niña de pelo turquesa frente a ellos, que les sonreía amplia y felizmente.**

_Si, porque me aburría y ellos estaban solos._

– **¿de verdad…?–dijo con voz queda el niño con sus ojos azul claro completamente abiertos.**

– **¡por supuesto! – dijo y acercándose mas hasta donde estaban los hermanos les tomo a ambos por las manos que tenían sujetadas, y los empezó a jalar para el centro del parque – ¡nos divertiremos mucho los tres! ¿ne? – dijo lo ultimo volteando a verlos con un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas.**

**Al instante ambos rubios se miraron entre ellos con alegría, para luego sonreírle a su nueva compañera de juegos.**

_Fue así cómo las cosas empezaron a girar._

* * *

><p>Los cálidos e inclementes rayos del sol traspasaban la blanca tela de las cortinas, provocando que inundaran la habitación de luz, impidiéndole a una joven de largo cabello turquesa seguir en los amplios brazos de Morfeo.<p>

La chica se removió inquieta tratando de alejarse del brillo del sol, hasta que se cayó de la cama con un ruido sordo, y con las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo.

– ¡AY! –grito con dolor mientras abría los ojos rápidamente y se trataba de incorporar en el suelo. –¿pero que rayos..? – pregunto al aire mirando la habitación vacía con confusión, mientras con las dos manos se sobaba la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no hay nadie? – volvió a decirse a si misma, mientras se paraba del suelo y se acercaba a su mesita de noche, de donde tomo el reloj despertador rosa que se encontraba tirado.

7:23 am

– ¡Demonios! Voy a llegar tarde – arrojó el reloj a un lado y salió corriendo al baño.

Abrió los grifos de la ducha y se metió en el agua fría para luego quitarse la mojada pijama y tirarla al suelo, se enjabonó con velocidad y salió chorreando agua del baño. Corrió hasta el closet y se puso la ropa interior y las medias negras junto a los zapatos, mientras trastabillaba de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente agarro su reloj de muñeca de McDonald's y se lo coloco.

_Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y tengo 16 años._

Tomó la falda plisada que estaba en la silla del escritorio y se la colocó mientras empezaba a alisarse el cabello húmedo que seguía mojando su cuerpo y la ropa.

Agarró la camisa blanca del armario y se la puso sin siquiera abotonársela, y sobre esta, el jersey beige con el logo del internado. Tomo el maletín con sus cuadernos y se amarro el cabello en dos colas, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Avanzo por los desolados pasillos de la residencia de estudiantes, y salió del edificio. Siguió corriendo por todo el campus, pasando por entre los jardines de la institución, tropezándose con sus propios pies y estando a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.

_Voy cursando el segundo año de preparatoria en la Academia de Artes Obuen._

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar al edificio estudiantil, levanto su muñeca para ver la hora.

7:47 am

"_Perfecto"_ pensó con satisfacción la joven, mientras sonreía y aceleraba el paso. Entro por las puertas delanteras y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su aula, cruzo hacia la izquierda y se preparo para su llegada al salón de clases.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta alguien la abrió y ella saltó dentro del aula esquivando a la persona. Al poner un pie dentro del salón se tiro al suelo en una profunda reverencia, pegando su frente al suelo.

_Y mi más anhelado sueño, es que todos en Japón oigan mis canciones._

– ¡Por favor Meiko-sensei perdone mi humilde vida, juro que no volveré a llegar tarde a su clase! – grito la chica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón antes de que ella llegase.

Al instante toda la clase se sumió en un profundo silencio, mientras el director se quedaba completamente anonadado al ver la aparición tan extravagante de aquella niña.

–por favor señorita Hatsune ¿podría levantarse del suelo e ir a su asiento? – hablo con voz calma la joven secretaria del director Hiruzen, mientras el resto de la clase trataban de contener las sonrisas y ahogar la risa.

– ¿eh? – al instante la peli turquesa levanto la vista del suelo de forma confundida, para ver así la cara de asombro del viejo director, la sonrisa condescendiente de su secretaria, la expresión de felicidad de Meiko-sensei junto a las muecas que hacían sus compañeros y amigos.

A Miku se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, y con la mirada gacha se levanto del suelo tomo su maletín e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al director, quien al momento reacciono.

– ¡Por mi madre santa! ¿Qué le paso a su otro zapato y a su uniforme? – exclamo el director Hiruzen, provocando que Miku reparara en su aspecto y se mirase la ropa, sintiéndose al instante aun más abochornada que antes.

_Pero tal vez sería bueno cambiarme el nombre antes de hacerme famosa, no quisiera que nadie se acordase de este embarazoso momento cuando sea una Diva musical._

El pobre uniforme de la joven estaba totalmente arrugado y mal acomodado.

Su falda tenía el cierre por delante, en vez de a un lateral como es debido, la camisa blanca del uniforme estaba desabotonada, y debido a que el jersey que usaba encima era muy pegada al cuerpo, se podía notar claramente que no la llevaba abrochada, además de no estar metida dentro de la falda; y junto a que le faltaba el zapato izquierdo y que su cabello aun estaba húmedo y enmarañado por la carrera, en general daba una apariencia poco presentable, por no decir salvaje.

– etto… y-yo … d-despertador … m-me caí y….– balbuceaba Miku confundiendo aun más al viejo director, y provocando más risas en los alumnos.

– No explique nada, a la hora del receso vaya a mi oficina – la interrumpió Hiruzen con un tono de voz cansado y en la cara una expresión de resignación. – y con su uniforme correctamente. Adiós – se despidió el hombre antes de salir por la puerta que anteriormente había abierto su secretaria.

– Ja ja ja ja– se empezó carcajear la profesora una vez el director se hubo ido, mientras se sostenía el estomago con ambas manos, y al instantes todos los demás la imitaron.

La joven peli turquesa, completamente roja de la

vergüenza, comenzó a dirigirse a su asiento cerca de las ventanas, una vez se sentó, miro a través de su flequillo, y no pudo evitar hundirse aun más en su pupitre al ver que sus mejores amigos también se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia, como todos los demás.

_Que la tierra me trague._

* * *

><p>Miku se acercó a paso zombi hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, mientras comían el desayuno y hablaban alegremente, hasta que la vieron y no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco más al recordar el suceso de esta mañana.<p>

"Genial. Aun no lo olvidan" pensó con molestia antes de sentarse entre una chica de cabellos rubios y cortos con un enorme moño blanco, y otra chica de cabellos rojos recogidos en dos colas que caían en forma de espiral, semejando a un par de taladros.

Un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de un tono más claro estaba a punto de decir algo mientras su rostro no podía esconder la sonrisa bobalicona que tenia, pero se vio interrumpido al recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la peli turquesa, que lo dejo con las palabras en la garganta.

– sin comentarios – dijo con un tono de voz sombrío y que dejaba transparentar la amenaza que iba incluida.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se miraron divertidas y se encogieron de hombros, dirigiendo sus miradas al aspecto ahora completamente ordenado de la peli turquesa.

En cambio el chico de cabello azul sonrió aun más tontamente y negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse del banco e irse a donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

– lamento tener que dejarlas chicas, pero le prometí a Len y a Gackupo los acompañaría para el desayuno – dijo con tranquilidad en forma de despedida antes de agitar su mano y darse la vuelta empezando a caminar en dirección a las canchas.

Pero ninguno de los presentes llego a estar lo suficientemente atento, como para haber notado como el cuerpo de Miku se tensaba unos momentos ante la mención de los otros amigos del peliazul.

– bueno Rin ya suelta la sopa, no hay más chicos a la vista y quiero todo con lujo de detalles– dijo con voz ansiosa Teto, arrimándose al borde del banco donde estaba sentada, en un gesto impaciente para que la del moño blanco empezase a hablar.

Miku se sobresalto un poco, al haber oído a sus amigas hablar, sacándola rápidamente de sus pensamientos, para concentrar su atención en lo que conversaban las otras dos.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablan? –pregunto confundida, mientras sacaba su bento y miraba a Rin y a Teto.

Vio como su querida amiga pelirroja, giraba los ojos y bufaba con exasperación, mientras colocaba las manos en jarras, ates de mirarla desaprobatoriamente.

– ¿Que acaso vives en la luna? Dios dame paciencia. Pues estoy hablando de la confesión de Rin hacia Gumiya, quisiera saber si ya son _algo_ – resumió la situación, antes de voltear a ver con sus ojos magenta a la rubia ojiazul que ahora se encontraba completamente roja de la vergüenza, mientras comía su bollo de carne.

– ¡¿EH? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Por qué yo no me entere? ¿Qué te respondió? ¿Le has contado a alguien más? – empezó a hacer preguntas completamente acelerada, impidiéndole a Rin contestar alguna.

_Esto realmente no me lo esperaba. Rin tiene novio._

La futura Diva se sentía completamente sorprendida, y eso lo demostraban sus finas cejas, que estaban casi rozando su coronilla, de pura impresión. Teto rio con ganas al ver la cara de Miku, antes de también mirar a la rubia con interés, pues ella también quería saber.

– bueno ya dejen de atosigarme con preguntas, si siguen así no les responderé ni una –dijo con creciente mal humor rin, pues ella era así, ruda pero muy tierna, que podía pasar de la completa pena a la furia desatada en menos de un parpadeo.

_Nada menos que Gumiya, el hermano mayor de Gumi, una chica que va en la primera sección de nuestro curso._

–Está bien – contestaron ambas al unísono.

–así me gusta. Bueno, me confesé el sábado frente a la fuente, por la tarde. El… bueno em… nosotros somos err… novios –termino de decir lo ultimo casi en un susurro, provocando que sus mejores amigas pegaran un gritito de emoción y se lanzaran a abrazarla y a apretujarla mientras le felicitaban con enormes sonrisas, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

_Las vueltas que da la vida._

– ¡cállense las dos! – les recrimino Rin molesta mientras su cara se volvía mas roja, solo si era posible. –Nadie se debe enterar, aun es secreto. Queremos ver si funciona, si lo hace vamos a ser oficiales pero si no… –

Rápidamente Teto la interrumpió, empezando a hablarle de millones de temas que solo las chicas con novio pueden hablar, mientras la peli turquesa se volvía a sentar en el banco y empezaba a comer distraídamente, sumida por completo en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que otra vez, volvían a divagar por esos extraños callejones de su mente y corazón. Y justamente el nombre y apellido responsable de esos pensamientos, acababa de cruzar el patio junto a sus mejores amigos, para dirigirse a su aula.

* * *

><p>Lentamente y con pereza un joven de estatura media, de complexión delgada pero un poco musculosa, de cabello rubio completamente revueltos, y mirada de un azul helado y frío, se acercaba al gran ventanal de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba por esa noche.<p>

Sin importarle andar vestido únicamente con unos bóxers negros, se asomo por la ventana viendo las luces de toda la ciudad.

En una mano sostenía su caro móvil mientras la pantalla estaba iluminada, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, mientras que con su otra mano se terminaba de secar el cabello húmedo, después de haber salido de una reconfortante ducha.

El chico levanto el celular y volvió a leer el nombre del texto que le habían enviado hace unos minutos.

Suspiro con fastidio, para luego presionar el botón de "Eliminar" y volver a cerrar la tapa de su celular, y continuar secándose el cabello.

El rubio siguió unos minutos más perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras veía por la ventana, hasta que unos finos y delgados brazos femeninos lo rodearon desde atrás junto a una cálida respiración en su oído izquierdo.

– Len ¿Qué haces despierto? volvamos a la cama – le dijo la mujer que le abrazaba y que ahora con uno de sus dedos hacia pequeños círculos en el pecho del chico.

Len salió de sus pensamientos, y sonrió de medio lado con picardía, antes de empezar a separar su cuerpo de la mujer que esta noche le daba compañía.

– No creo que pueda volver a dormir por esta noche Meiko-sensei – hablo con el tono de voz más inocente, mientras le seguía sonriendo de medio lado a la atractiva mujer que se encontraba parada frente a él, vistiendo únicamente sus bragas.

Meiko a pesar de tener 28 años, seguía viéndose como una adolescente, con sus largas piernas y sus provocativas curvas, además de esa ardiente mirada de color marrón rojizo, mientras algunos mechones de cabello castaño le caían sobre un ojo.

– ya veo. Creo que puedo ayudar con eso… – dijo insinuadoramente, empezando a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sus ahora erectos pezones rozaran con delicadeza la blanca piel del pecho del menor. – Kagamine-kun – deletreo su apellido en un suave susurro, antes de que su boca fuese usurpada salvajemente por la del chico.

La lengua del joven se paseaba por los labios de la castaña, mientras una de sus manos bajaban hasta sus pechos, antes de presionar el pezón con un dedo, provocando que un gemido s escapase de la boca de la profesora, permitiendo que una traviesa lengua se filtrase a su boca.

Lentamente el miembro de Len se iba levantando, hasta quedar completamente erguido y siendo presionado por el vientre de la casta quien sonrió un poco sin cortar el beso que mantenía.

Sin permitir dejar sus manos quietas, Meiko empezó a acariciar la espalda del rubio, antes su mano derecha dejase de estar en su espalda y pasase a apretar con fuerza la parte trasera del joven.

Poco a poco las caricias se iban volviendo insuficiente para los excitados cuerpos, por lo que el chico se separo unos momentos de la mujer, y la tomo de la mano para empezar a jalarla de regreso a la gran cama de finas sabanas, que habían pedido para esa noche.

Sin ningún tipo de miramientos Meiko empujo el cuerpo de león a la cama, haciendo que este se sentase en el borde, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en el regazo del chico, provocando que su húmedo sexo se rozase con el duro miembro de él, aun a través de la ropa interior.

Ambos dejaron salir un gemido, debido a la fricción, antes de que sus caderas empezasen a moverse, simulando una penetración, haciendo que Meiko siguiese gimiendo cada vez más alto, y que Len soltase algunos roncos gruñidos de excitación.

El chico sin resistirse más empezó a lamer y a morder el cuello y uno de los hombros de la mayor. Aumentando las falsas embestidas, haciendo que Meiko tuviese que agarrarse más fuerte a su espalda para no caerse.

– Len… mmh no sigas jugando ¡ah! –trataba de articular entre gemidos la castaña. – um… hagámoslo ya ¡nh! –

– Mmh como… ordenes – le respondió el ojiazul con una voz más grave y ronca de lo normal, antes de impulsarse y rodar por la cama, dejando el cuerpo de su profesora debajo de él.

Len llevo una de sus manos a las bragas de su profesora empezando a deshacerse de ellas, mientras esta hacia lo mismo con su bóxer. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos se empezaron a besar con desespero.

Se separaron unos momentos para tomar oxigeno, y tomando eso a su favor Meiko empujo el cuerpo del chico, dejándolo a él recostado del colchón.

Ella estiro una mano hacia la pequeña mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama y en la cual se encontraba un pequeño paquete de cartón recién comprado. Saco de este un sobre de plástico y lo abrió casi con los dientes, para usar el condón que allí dentro se encontraba, mientras seguía sonriendo completamente excitada.

Siendo observada atentamente por unos lujuriosos ojos azules, la castaña se relamió los labios antes de darle una lamida al húmedo miembro del chico, que al momento dejo escapar un gemido de placer.

Sin esperar más le coloco la protección a aquel pedazo de carne, para luego pasar sus piernas a ambos lados de la cintura del rubio, para dejarse caer luego sobre el chico.

Meiko soltó un pequeño grito de placer al sentir el paquete del chico dentro de ella, así mismo fue con Len. Sin dar mucho tiempo de recuperarse del momento, el ojiazul coloco sus manos en la cintura de la mujer sobre él, y empezó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo lento y delirante para ambos, antes de que Meiko fuese haciendo lo mismo que él.

Lentamente sus cuerpos se empezaron a cubrir por una tenue capa de sudor, mientras sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más rápidos y profundos, provocando que ambos jadeasen sin control, únicamente concentrados en la sensación.

Con un sonoro grito de placer, Meiko llego a un potente orgasmo, pero aun moviendo sus caderas sobre el cuerpo del excitado chico, que se medio incorporo, mientras embestía cada vez con más fuerza, antes de llegar el mismo al orgasmo y dejarse caer en la cama con un jadeo, junto al cuerpo de su acompañante

Poco a poco las irregulares y aceleradas respiraciones de ambos se iban calmando, mientras sus cuerpos se iban sintiendo cada vez más pesados.

Con un último esfuerzo antes de que el sueño le invadiese, Len agarro una de las sabanas que habían quedado al borde de la cama durante el sexo y las estiro empezando a cubrir su cuerpo y el de Meiko.

"Buenas Noches Rin" con ese único pensamiento Len, cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: holisss! Bueno ahorita como pueden ver estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto, a parte d elos otros millones que ya tengo, no podía continuar escribiendo, hasta que no me sacase esta idea de la cabeza, por lo que tada! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esto es algo así como un piloto, depende de sus reviews que lo continúe.**

**Como ya habrán podido notar este fic está basado en la canción **Spice!** De Len y la canción **Karakuri Pierrot** de Miku, quienes son mis protagonistas. Pero no se dejen llevar por eso, no todo va a ser igual a las canciones, ni va a ser la misma triquillada de siempre, yo voy a tratar de hacer cosas diferentes.**

**Eso es todo besos y cuídense BYE BYE ;3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
